


ElectroSwing

by Death_Herself



Series: The Rest is History [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, A Lot of Things Happened in the 1920s!, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Forbidden Love, Gay Rights, History Kink?, History Lesson Folks, Homosexuality Is A Crime, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mary Jane is Filler, Military Backstory, Military Buddies, Oh God Yes, Peter Parker is a Teacher, Pssshhh Not, Rimming, Slang, Sodomy Is A Crime, Speakeasies, SpideyPool For The Win, Tons of History for YA, Wade Wilson is Bootlegger, Wade Wilson is a Mobster, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Mr. Wade Wilson is a prominent 'businessman' who cleans up the streets with his 'associates', the Deadpool Collectors. Cops ain't got jurisdiction when it comes to Mr. Wilson's affairs. Weekly speakeasy socialite parties are always fun, but oh so tedious for Wade. Mr. Peter Parker is a young teacher who isn't very well liked for being a male teacher. Miss Watson wants his hand in marriage. But Peter wants more than the simple life.  1920's style SpideyPool minus the powers.





	1. Hoochin' and Pettin'

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLycFBbs6ZeQk3oY8mTAWfYdfu3wwydRGR) of ElectroSwing music to get you in the 1920s mindset!

             

* * *

* * *

 

A gorgeous tower of coupe champagne glasses cascading with bubbly daffodil colored liquor was the main focus for patrons currently. But Mr. Wade “One-Shot” Wilson had his sights on another beautiful bubbly glass of heaven at the moment. The fine drink of a man was holding a little bearcat against slender body. The flow of the hem to her classic high to low green dazzled when the man moved her just right. Anyone with eyes noticed her, her perfectly waved red hair, glittering green eyes, and perfect makeup.

But Wade? Wade’s eyes were glued to the body controlling hers. Most men wore black or grey to parties, this daring man wore brown. Wade noticed he was clean and so was she, which is hard to come by with unknown socialites. His perfectly contained contemporary cut brown hair contrasted to Wade's own close cut military style blonde hair. He wondered what that head of hair would feel like against his cheek.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Wilson.”

 

Wade tore his hungry eyes from the dancing man to the attendee bent over to talk to him. Smoke swirled around the man wanting conference, who was quick to make assumptions of Wade by his company and his attire. Pin striped black suits and expensive black over coats on men all huddled in a corner was of course suspicious.

 

“You can just call me boss man. I determine if you get paid tonight.”

 

Young blue eyes widened, “I’m sorry Mr. Boss Man. Mr. Harold up above wanted you to know the cops were sniffing around the block.” His wide blue eyes shifted to the champagne flowing freely, he was nervous about being in close contact illegal activities.

 

“The coppers get their belly rubbed well by me. They won’t pester us.” Wade quirked a perfect eyebrow as he took a glass from the table in front of them, raised it to the frightened man and downed the drink.

Off ran the scared child.

Wade’s eyes immediately flickered to the dance-floor to search for the provocative man. The music had lulled, forcing the bodies to move from the dance floor to the tall tower to get a drink of the forbidden alcohol their kind host dangerously smuggled in for them.

 

The vocalist of the band tapped against the microphone. “Our gracious host tonight wants all to know he appreciates your attendance tonight. My slip of paper here tells me to say, ‘Drink your hearts content and please be as vulgar as possible.’ Well, the man has spoken! Do as your told folks. The man is anonymous tonight so if you want to show gratitude then enjoy this next number!”

Wade rolled his eyes at the man’s delivery, but was pleased nonetheless. Hands patted Wade's shoulder in thanks, he looked around his group of fine fellas. His eyes, the color of the whiskey the men were holding, twinkled.

“Enjoy yourself fellas. Daddy is gonna mingle.”

With that Wade stood up, winked and buttoned his suit jacket. He was professional after all. The handgun holstered on his hip would prove anyone who disagreed wrong.

 

He picked up one of the full glasses of whiskey from the table and went for a stroll around the dance-floor. The music was in full swing as were the partners that returned to the beautifully finished flooring. He caught a glimpse of the spicy red head tangled with one of his stock brokers. Wade’s obsession was standing next to the tower with one hand in his pocket, revealing the form fitting vest. His other hand was delicately bringing a glass to his lips, eyes peering at the stock broker sneaking kisses on the redheads neck.

 

Now or never. Wade slid next to the man, starting in with a line he knew worked well. “You look like a man who enjoys fine drinks.”

 

The beautiful young face broke out in a smile. His hazel eyes moving to look at Wade who was striking up a strange conversation with him. Taking in the expensive overcoat and high quality pin stripe suit. “The same could be said about you.”

 

“You have no idea.” Wade's voice was gravelly, holding out the glass to the other man.

 

He took it, still eyeing Wade as he smelled the contents of the glass. “Whiskey. If I were to make an educated guess, I’d say you’re Mr. Anonymous.”

 

“Do I win anything if you’re right?” Wade’s eyebrow cocked playfully, his smile the biggest hustle he had. He reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small metal box and pressing the release. Wade took one of the pre-rolled cigarettes from the tin and offered the tin to the younger man.

 

With a nod, the man in the brown suit obliged. “Smooth, sir. Although, I think the real dilemma here is- Why does Mr. Anonymous want to chat up a lowly school teacher?”

 

“There’s something you don’t see every day. You’re rather interesting Mr. Teacher.” Wade striked the match and held it out for the man to light his cigarette. The eye contact made after the intimate gesture was suggestive on both ends. Wade smirked around his own cigarette before lighting it with the nearly put out match.

  
An exhale plumed smoke before them as the younger of the two continued with smoke still pouring from his mouth, “I’d prefer Mr. Anonymous refer to me as Peter if he’s looking for small talk, or Mr. Parker if he’s trying to hustle me.”

 

Peter grinned brightly at the man. His eyes averted shyly as he took a sip on the offered whiskey. The second exhale from Wade was slow as he let the words from Peter rest between them and the smoke.

 

He leaned in a little closer to the man, bringing forth a pink tinge to Peter's perfect face. “Is it considered hustling to say you’re the best looking doll face around here?”

 

“I’m not a woman, Mr. Anonymous.” Peter watched the eyes, matching the delicious drink in his hand, pour over his face. A gentle hand touch his back.

 

“You don’t have to be a woman to be beautiful, Mr. Parker.”

 

“You’re incorrigible. Thanks for the drink.” Peter pulled away from the obvious hustler, possible mobster. He smiled with the cigarette between his lips again; heading off to the group of women waiting for a man to dance with them.

 

Wade wasn’t surprised to see how they instantly fought to dance with him.

 

Wade made his way back to the table of his friends, putting his finished stick of tobacco in the ashtray, they were all smirking. Boss Man rolled his eyes. “Yes, One-Shot Wilson was shot down. What is the world coming to?”

 

 

- 

 

  
The following weeks were uneventful for Wade One-Shot Wilson. His trusty handgun took care of problems that money couldn’t. Cops allowed the man as much freedom as needed because he was cleaning up the streets and keeping the community happy with his supply of alcohol. After a particularly rough deal with a local murderer the crew loyal to Wade talked him into another party for all the young socialites.

The thought of seeing Mr. Parker again left Wade especially excited. Never had one gotten away, but this hot young teacher had. Wade was one to nab anybody in bed, though he was selective, his hustle never failed. He was determined to catch this one.

“Alright, let’s have a party then fellas.”

 

- 

 

 

Alcohol and music always set the mood of a party, tonight they were both the best of the best. Sweet young flappers in their best dresses, feather headbands, and shawls all gravitated to the older attractive man with the metaphorical money bags.

“I’m sorry ladies, I’m more interested in enjoying my night alone watching you all have fun. I’m sure my boys can keep you company.” Wade smiled as he motioned towards the equally as well dress men around him. This seemed to please the women as they each waited for one the men to lead them off to the dance-floor or bar.

 

When finally alone, Wade pulled out his tin from his pocket.

“If it isn’t Mr. Anonymous.”

A smile curled his lips as he looked up from the tin to see the younger man he hoped to come. The man was dressed in a grey suit with his hair parted and controlled. The suit was well fitted and flattering. “Mr. Parker. You miss me?”

“If not thinking about you once is now considered missing someone, then yes.” Hazel eyes ran over the man’s face before he continued. “Can I sit?”

 

A nod allowed him to sit beside Wade who then offered his tin as he pressed the release. Both men took a rolled cigarette from it. Peter this time was the one to beat Wade to striking a match. He held it out for the older man in cupped hands. Wade reached up to gently touch the hands, guiding them to his face so he could put the revealed tobacco into the flame. Peter eyed the man who was sensually touching his hands. He pulled his hands away to wave out the match and strike a new one for himself, waving that one after his cigarette was lit.

“Very sneaky of you to invite Miss Watson who in turn would invite me, the man she’s trying be insured by.”

“Going down the middle aisle is overrated. I didn’t send out the invites. They send themselves, Mr. Parker.” He took a slow drag and watched the redhead he now identified as Miss Watson.

“Isn’t that the truth? But, for a male teacher to not be married is threatening to parents. One mother is convinced I’m trying to court her son.” Peter sighed heavily.

“Her son probably finds you attractive. Worried mother’s will place the blame anywhere but their child.” Wade looked at the man this time.

“Aren’t you insightful, Mr. Anonymous.” Peter nodded at the thought, because it very well may be true. Peter to face Wade as the man spoke.

“Mr. Anonymous was my father, my name is Wade Wilson.” Who was ecstatic to have the man laughing at his terrible joke.

“Hmmm. Wade. That’s nice. I haven’t heard that one in a while.” Peter placed the cigarette between his lips.

 

Wade watched him with observing eyes. The man truly was beautiful, angelic even. “If you knew I was hosting tonight, why come?” Wade leaned forward to put his cigarette in the ashtray.

“You’re an interesting man. I’ve never met anyone so intent on getting my attention.” Peter said after his exhale. He put out the cigarette in the ashtray, eyes on Miss Watson briefly. Leaning back into the couch again he realized the man had been waiting with his arm out so he could wrap it around his waist. Peter gasped with a blush now rushing over his face. He stilled as the man shifted to be close to him.

 

“Th-that’s not entirely respectable to just touch someone, Mr. Wilson.” The younger man was remaining still.

“Hmmm. I see. Mr. Parker, may I wrap my arm around you?”

“Thank you. Yes…You may.” The blush was brighter as he relaxed into the embrace. From afar it looked as though the two men were in a deep conversation. Peter was worried what others would think, only because of his reputation as a teacher.

He shifted his head back to look into Wade's eyes. The hunger within them made Peter’s heart race and look forward again. “Mr. Wi-“

“Wade.” The older man corrected.

“W-Wade… I don’t know if I can indulge your intentions.” Peter swallowed thickly as he watched feet dancing across the shimmering floor. The couch he was sitting on was tucked away in a semi hallway which he figured was a hidden entrance to the shop above. 

“What are my intentions, Peter?”

“Men don’t touch each other like this during a beat session.” Peter worked up the courage to look back at the man again.

 

Wade leaned up from the couch, his hand stroking up the taut back of the man. He pressed forward to be closer to Peter’s face. “My, my, you’re an intelligent man. Tell me, why you cannot indulge my intentions? Don’t tell me the bank is closed.”

Wade was close enough to smell the natural musk of the young teacher, whose ears, neck, and cheeks burned bright red.

Wade stroked his hand up to the flushed neck. “Come on Petey. Can I know why you’re rejecting my intentions?”

Wade's warm brown eyes studied the red features on Peter's face, who was too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“I’ve never…” Peter swallowed thickly.

“Indulging in sex with another man isn’t something all men have done.” Wade put out there to make the man feel better, but Peter just shook his head and quickly turned his face away again.

“Ooooh, doll face. You saying..?”

“Wade, it’s an embarrassment. I’m twenty-three and have never indulged in any sexual relations.”

“Several points in that have me surprised.” Wade was stilled.

“Oh, yeah?” Peter looked at him finally.

“Well, yeah. Firstly, it isn’t embarrassing. But the main point, you’re much younger than I am, and it’s hard to believe you’ve never.”

“What’s your age?”

“uhhh. I’m thirty-five.” Wade gave a very cheesy grin which for some reason had Peter laughing.

 

Once he calmed down, Peter looked into his eyes again. The hunger was still there but also an edge of danger which was a very arousing combination.

 

“Mr. Father Time. Are you unwed?” The younger man asked shyly.

“Declaration of Independence is a beautiful thing. She tried nabbing my business from me. I’m a free man, doll face.” Wade winked and ran his hand down the soft material of Peter's suited back.

“Which business, Mr. Wilson? The adorable suit shop above or the Deadpool Collectors?” Peter quirked an eyebrow as he continued the eye contact with the mobster. Peter was a quiet man, he he could be bold. 

“You are wasting that brilliant mind on children. You could own the world if you joined the right profession, ya know? I suppose I should have said, ‘she tried nabbing all my businesses’”

A wandering hand grabbed Peter's waist and pulled him close so Wade could whisper, “Are you scared of me?”

The fierce grip made the teacher blush and gasp. Wade's warm breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine and arousal throughout his whole body. Peter gently placed his hand on the man’s muscular thigh. “Mobsters have a code. I’m not blind to honor and nobility within the system, even if you do classify as a criminal. I can see the appeal too.”

“You know how to sweet talk a man, doll face.” Wade moved his tongue along the soft lobe of Peter's ear before grazing it with his teeth.

It gained him a soft moan which was quickly muffled by a slender hand. Wade smiled before placing gentle kisses along the lobe trailing to his jawline. He noticed the blushing man had his eyes closed. Wade shifted his other hand up to Peter’s neck and pulled forward to place lingering kisses along the long slender neck.

Peter quickly moved his hand from his mouth and gripped the hand holding his neck, moans instantly releasing from his revealed lips. Wade found a particularly enjoyed spot on Peter's neck and sucked the skin hungrily, gaining a groan and arching of Peter’s back.

“W-Wade…” Peter pushed at hard bulky shoulders to get the man away. Once he escaped the grip Peter covered his mouth to think and calm down.

“Do you deny you enjoyed my advances?” Wade eyed the man.

“No…” Peter finally spoke after placing his hands on his pant legs to grab the material on his knees, trying to will away his arousal.

 

“Come with me.” Wade stood up slowly, his eyes shifting around the hall and dancefloor.

 

The music was still lively and the crowd was properly buzzing from Wade's bountiful flowing hooch. Peter stood up nervously, his hands immediately trying to adjust and hide his erection. He noticed Wade was equally as aroused, but based off how much was protruding he realized the man was well hung. It was hard to swallow at the thought of such a large cock wanting to do things to his own body. Wade was grabbing Peter's nervous hands before the teacher could think about anything else.

 

Peter was pulled through the dark hallway into a stairwell, where Wade pulled out a ring of keys. A hidden door was pushed open after being unlocked. The light switched on to reveal a room that was immaculate. Floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with books, a large expensive couch of red velvet, a large light brown desk was towards one wall, and plenty of high back chairs.

 

“A study?” Peter nervously inquired as he was released from Wade’s grip.

The teacher roamed along the closest bookshelf while Wade locked the door back and walked across the large floor to his desk. The mobster took his over coat off, placing it on the back of his chair, and undid his suit jacket as well, placing it on top of the coat.

Peter heard the rustling and had to look. He noticed once the suit jacket came off that there was a large handgun holstered to the man’s hip and two on shoulder holsters. Peter looked away as the man turned to face him. Peter gently touched one of the books, listening to Wade walk to him.

 

Wade's breath fanned against Peter's ear, “I do my accounting and deals here.”

Peter shivered at the feel of the mobster now pressing his body against his back.

Wade continued with his lips brushing along Peter's neck, “I’ve never worked this hard to get someone’s attention Mr. Parker.” 

“I’m not a cheap thrill type of man, Mr. Wilson.” Peter’s breath hitched as hands were now gripping his hips.

“The growing problem in your trousers would suggest otherwise.” Wade snaked his hand from the slender hip to the front of Peter’s pants, pressing his palm against the erection in the unforgiving suit pants.

Peter gripped the hand on his cock and the bookshelf for support as the man pressed his hips against him. “I’m still a man. I can’t fight arousal from being touched.”

Peter let out a moan when Wade started palming him slowly. Hazel eyes opened to focus on the wall of books, as much as his body and lustful mind wanted this, he was scared to give himself to such a man. This wasn’t the deep connection he wanted with the person he was to give his virgin body to.

The world whirl as Peter was turned and his back was pressed against the bookshelf. The hustler had a way of making rational thoughts disappear.

Wade leaned in so that their lips were close, “Petey, I’d like to be the one to harvest your cherry. But ya gotta give the go ahead.”

“Would I be a number?” The blush on Peter’s face was bright, his own hands reached up to unbutton his suit jacket.

“You, doll face? No, you’re the cat’s meow. You’ve got me stuck on harder than any bird out there.” Wade rubbed their noses together, wanting desperately to kiss the younger man.

“Would I be your moll?”

“As long as I can be your daddy.”

The pair burst into a roaring laughter over the feminine title. When Peter calmed finally and looked up into Wade's eyes, the man closed the gap between them. Lips meeting and sparking a hunger they both felt.

The older man made quick to get Peter out of his suit jacket, his hands going for his matching vest. Once that too was on the floor he undid the suspenders and button on his pants.

Peter gripped the man’s neck and pulled away to let out a soft moan as wandering hands touched his bare skin exposed once his pants were on the floor. Wade picked up the man, shocking him.

Peter wrapped his legs around the Wade’s hips. The feeling of the gun on his legs and ribs was unsettling yet thrilling, as Wade walked them to the large desk.

Lips met again in a more fevered kiss. Wade’s fingers shifted downward slowly, easing Peter into being touched. He was planning to take the young teacher's virginity after all.

Peter gasped when a finger began to gently rub around his rim. He wanted Wade to match in his exposure. Being so bare in front of an experienced man was too much. Peter started undoing Wade’s vest and dress shirt. Once the shirt was opened to reveal Wade’s bare chest, Peter had to look to confirm what his fingers were touching. His mouth was slack.

Wade smiled down at him. “Like the view, doll face?”

“You’re a regular bimbo mobster.” Another kiss was pressed to his quivering lips as Wade’s fingers gently probed his hole.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Wade pulled back and watched the man crawl up on the desk to do as Wade asked. A heavy blush covering Peter's face once more. Wade spoke quietly to reassure the shaking man “I got ya, baby.” 

Peter rested his head against his hands on the desk, his neither regions being so exposed to a man he barely knew was as much arousing as it was terrifying. A sudden warmth on his exposed rim forced a gasp and moan from his lips. The wet warmth was circling his muscle gently before dipping inside the untouched hole. Gentle hands ran up the underside of his thighs to his cheeks, massaging them slowly. The tongue inside of him began to move in and out slowly, pushing in as deeply as it could. Fingers eventually found their way into the slick hole to rub and spread the throbbing muscles.

Peter was a poor little bunny in no time, loud pleading moans and gasps filled the room.

Wade sat in the chair to access the smitten bunny’s exposed body, pushing three fingers into the wet hole, being sure to spread the spit as far as he could. Wade undid his own pants, pulling out his own neglected cock. Moving his mouth away from the delicious wet mess, swiping his free hand down the mess to gather some spit. Stroking himself with the wet hand and went back to tasting the writhing younger man.

Wade stretched and licked more intently, continuing to fist himself as he did. Moans from Peter grew louder and the smaller hips started pushing back on his digits.

Unable to take anymore, Wade rose from the chair and pushed the body down a bit so their hips were level. He rubbed his cockhead against the wet throbbing mess. The man crouching on the desk seemed to approve of the feeling, pressing back gently, moans deepening to a needy groan.

Wade pulled Peter’s lower half off the desk so his feet would touch the floor, making their hips more even. Slowly, and gently he pressed his head into the stretched hole, gaining pained and pleasured sounds from the younger man. Both hands on Peter's hips still as he carefully inched all his girth into the virgin body.

  
Peter wasn’t shocked by the burn or fullness, the shock was from how much his body wanted it. Warmth spread across his cheeks, as Wade bottomed out within him. The heavy breaths passing Wade’s lips as he rested excited him as much as feeling the cock throb inside of him.

Metal clunked down on the desk, holstered guns meeting Peter's eyes. Before he could even think how close to his body the gun had been, Wade rolled his hips. Rubbing Peter's sensitive walls with his large cock. A strangled groan escaped Peter, eyes clenched tight while strong hands held his shaking hips.

 

The mobster was leading him through the dance, controlling his erratic body, showing him the way to blinding pleasure, and Peter swore he could still hear the sultry saxophone in the ballroom coaxing him to fully indulge in Wade’s lead. Once he let the rhythm control his body, he was lost in the wonders of the chords and instruments.

A particularly deep thrust blazed through Peter's body, forcing his throat to blare a moan dripping with hazy lust. Peter lifted his upper half to grip the desk firmly, pushing his weight back onto Wade’s hips in a matched rhythm.

 

The chase for the teacher’s body had left Wade wanting not just the body but the brilliant witty mind as well. So when he found himself fully buried within this angel of man, totally bare backing it, he decided Peter could be his forever moll. Peter had been a puddle on the desk for the duration the beginning, and now he was doing his damnedest to match Wade. He was perfect.

Wade muttered, “Shit, baby.”

Fingers curled around Peter’s length, stroking in time with their thrusts. Peter threw his head back, his hair no longer contained as umber locks touched his face.

He huffed in a warning, “W-Wade.. I-I-“

Instantly, his orgasm gripped him fiercely, and ripped a near scream from him. Wade rode out Peter's orgasm, delivering his own in the midst of Peter’s with choked moan. Slowly Wade eased himself from the throbbing walls.

Wade gently lifted Peter up to face him, holding him to his chest. Peter’s chest heaved as he rested on Wade, who guided them to the couch nearby. Wade pulled the man into his lap. Peter gave a small embarrassed smile and lay on the man, enjoying Wade stroking his back.

“How do you feel about choppers, my little moll?” Wade smirked.

“Not so good, old boy.” Peter quirked a brow at the insanely smirking man.

“Killjoy. Well, that will have to change if you wanna be Daddy’s moll.” Wade leaned in and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. This sweet young thing who could keep up with him was certainly a forever moll.

 

 


	2. Valentino is a Sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I originally made ElectroSwing a one shot. But sooooo many of you wanted a sequel.  
> Who am I to deny you all what you want? XD This is not going to be a long chapter fic. I just need to get the idea I have out of my head! 
> 
> So, here we are! The real Ch.2!  
> (ch.2 is an illustration. I may delete it. Not sure.)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!  
> And as always
> 
> Here is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLycFBbs6ZeQk3oY8mTAWfYdfu3wwydRGR) of ElectroSwing music to get you in the 1920s mindset!

The soft scratch of the fountain pen held in long slender fingers soothed the rushing thoughts of Wade “One-Shot” Wilson. His scholarly lover, Peter Parker, wanted to know everything about him and insisted on writing it all down, for reasons Wade didn’t understand. He had called it a memoir, and said he wanted to remember everything about him.

“Were you drafted or did you enlist?” Hazel eyes peered up at him through rounded thin rimmed glasses. The cigarette in his free hand lifted to his lips as he waited for his response. Wade gave a cheeky smile that raised his scruffy cheeks to show his aged laugh lines.

“I was already enlisted when the draft went out. I figured, if an old boy named Wilson was president, I might as well give my body to him.”

More scratches followed his comments. He eyed the writing on the paper, noticing the quickness and expert styled cursive scrawled on the page. Wade ran his gloved hand through his blonde combed back hair and shifted his eyes to the pouty lips of the other man. He was mouthing as he wrote before he lifted his nearly dimensioned cigarette for one last puff. 

“Peter.” The older man whispered as he continued to watch the adorable display before him.

“Hm?” Gray smoke billowed from his nostrils at the response.

Wade leaned over and placed a soft but needy kiss to the craned exposed neck beside him. A few more trailed up the carotid artery before a hot breath passed over the shell of his ear. “Let’s go out on the town, doll face.”

“I don’t want a sugar daddy, Mr. Wilson.” Peter closed his eyes, cheeks flushed from the intimate kisses.

“What’s eating you, doll face? I’m not just laying heavy sugar on you. You’re my moll.” The older man gently tilted the clean shaved chin to his own face and whispered against the soft lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Peter replied before his lips were stolen by a heated kiss from his lover. To say he was infatuated with the older man would be an understatement.

When they finally separated, the young teacher was a blushing mess that couldn’t contain the smile on his face. His large hazel eyes moved around the empty ballroom beneath Wade Wilson’s suit shop. It was barely illuminated by the hanging lights above their table, he swore though, he could still hear the trumpets from last night.

Wade tilted his head as he watched the wandering eyes of his partner, he always enjoyed the sweet young thing being deep in thought. He was a rather intelligent man even in his young age. When his eyes finally returned to catch Wade’s gaze the couple smiled. The older man rose from his seat and smoothed down his suit before extending a hand to the sweet young thing still seated. Peter smiled before taking the hand and saying in a soft voice, “My, my. You are one fine vamp tonight, Mr. Wilson.”

“Anything for my sheik.” Wade let a smirk curl his lips before leaning down to kiss the pale skin of the hand held within his.

“That Valentino is a sap, baby.” Whispered the teacher as he stood from his chair with a soft screech of the wood moving against the highly polished floor, he moved his hand from Wade’s grasp to the man’s face. He gently stroked the smooth cheek that had a healed over scar down the side of it.

“Says you, doll face!”

To see his mobster boyfriend gasp and act offended over a small insult to an actor had Peter laughing harder than any joke he’s ever heard. “You really like your pictures, Wade.”

Wade pressed a firm kiss to the bare palm that was pressed to his face, before pulling away from the younger man. He smiled brightly with both his eyes and lips before finally answering.

“It’s fun to be told stories. Pictures are the future, Petey.” He nodded to the things on the table before them. “Gather up and let’s head out. We have a big day tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

The school day on **Friday, August 24th, 1923** was just like any other for Mr. Peter Parker. The students in his New York elementary class were still unhappy about being in class, even though he tried his hardest to make school endurable for them all, even the poor children. Which, he would buy clothes for out of his own pocket.

After the mandatory attendance had been set in the country, more children were in school and were no longer viewed as adults. These children were the beginning of a special breed; they could worry about school, and not being forced to work. Peter had been lucky enough to finish school and choose a career he wanted. Though, not everyone was that fortunate. He still saw students being pulled from school, but there was only so much he could do.

As he wrapped up his paperwork and crammed it into his briefcase nearly two hours after the dismissal, he let his mind wander to the plans he made with Wade for tonight. Though they were boyfriends, Peter was adamant about not allowing other’s to find out. He had children to worry about, as well as parents, the state, and federal law. Being homosexual was not okay, at all. He had allowed his secret boyfriend to convince him to travel to Chicago this weekend on the basis of meeting a friend from the military. This would be fine normally, but this friend had delusions of grandeur about homosexuals and that they should be viewed as equals. As much as the feminine brunette teacher would like to indulge in this theory, he wasn’t an idiot.

The man they were meeting had been institutionalized for his indulging in his theories and male partners. That outcome of being with Wade, or even worse, prison, terrified the now twenty-four year old. He’s spent months hiding his late night meet ups and hookups with the mobster he was in love with, and he wasn’t about to out those highly illegal activities.

With a deep breath in, the teacher left his classroom. Every glass window he passed by was darkened behind it, allowing him to see his pale face splattered with freckles nervously looking back at him. Thankful, as he noticed his hair. It had stayed mostly tamed throughout the day.

Peter pushed the front doors open as he reached them and was met with the muggy summer evening air. It wasn’t long before his eyes fell on her. She must have been waiting for him.

“Peter!” She waved at him once she too noticed him.

“Mary Jane, what a nice surprise!” He had gotten exceptionally good at lying to the bearcat redhead. As much as it disturbed him, he knew he had no other choice.

“You’re always such busy pill.” Her smile was warm just like the hand she placed on his neck. He only smiled at her which quickly melted her smile into a frown.

“What’s eating you, Peter? You’re never a killjoy like this?” Mary Jane gave off a little pout with her red panted lips and toyed with his suit jacket collar.

“The future is scary…” The hazel eyes stayed trained on her jade ones that were surrounded by thick lashes. Even though he was looking at her, he wasn’t seeing her. In his voice lay a tone of sadness and worry which she easily caught.

“I can take really good care of you, Mr. Parker.” Mary Jane let her tone and hand drop simultaneously.

He looked down at her hand firmly entwined in his and slowly raised it again while the swirl of thoughts in his head fought for dominance. Her smile was intoxicating with it's vulgar and suggestive appearance. Maybe that was why she was able to lead him down the side walk so easily. That may have been why she was able to lead them to their neighborhood. It may also have been why she was able to coyly fish his keys out of his pocket. That was definitely why she took a long while fishing, allowing her fingers to teasingly brush against his not so flaccid cock.

It wasn’t until they were inside his home that was lovingly willed to him after the passing of his aunt and uncle, that he realized what she was doing and what he was doing.

“M-Mary Jane.. I..” He turned his head away from her lips that had been capturing his. He shifted against the wall she had backed him into. His hands quickly moved to the painfully hard erection she had been palming.

“Why are you always so balled up about this? A little neck, a little pet. Look at you!” She motioned towards his crotch and reached up to touch his neck and hair again.

“Peter! I love you and am so keen on you.” She leaned in again and pressed her forehead to his chin. The man remained stilled with her advances. As much as he loved Wade, this wasn’t something he should fight. Mary Jane would be a respectable wife, it would be for show. He knew she would never be with him alone.

“Please…” She whispered into his ear softly as her fingers continued to stroke and thumb the no longer tamed hair. The man froze at her plea, every thought he had up until this point was now morphed into one giant monster that was screaming for help from anyone that might hear.

 

As if a divine power heard her desperate plea, and his internal screams, there was a knock at the door. Immediately the couple straightened their clothes, while doing so Mary Jane shot him a look and her tone was not short of anger, “I didn’t know you was expecting someone, Pete.”

He remained silent and ran every possible scenario of how this would play out while he tried to smooth down his hair. Slowly moving his gaze over to the slender and ever so elegant woman moving away from him with her nose up in the air, he realized the pit in his stomach was about to burst from all the stress of this entire day.

“Yes??” She just short of shouted as she whipped the door open on the poor soul on Peter’s door step. As her eyes caught on the black suit made of a material she’d only ever seen at fancy parties or in ads, her demeanor changed.

“Miss Watson, it’s good to see you again.” The man held out his hand to her. She watched in horror as she placed her own small hand within his large calloused one before it was lifted to his lips. Peter remained against the wall and watched as Wade Wilson held eye contact with the redheaded bombshell standing in his foyer.

“Mr. Wilson.. I.. It’s good to see you again as well. I-I.. I walked Pete home.. Um… Excuse me.” She blurted the words out in a stuttering mess before ripping her hand away and rushing out of the door way past Wade.

Peter turned his gaze to the table beside him that was littered with envelopes and letters. He let the shame and pile of lies he’s been keeping wash over him as he eyed the beautifully written letters.

The mobster straightened himself within the door way before stepping into the foyer never once taking his whiskey colored eyes off of the lithe body up against the wall. He shut the door with a firmness that made the body jolt in place. Wade let out a sigh and folded his arms.

“Mr. Wilson..”

“Peter..”

“Not a thing happened.” The younger of the two trailed off as he placed his pale slender fingers on the slips of parchment on the small table.

“Baloney, little moll.” Wade was slowly making his way to Peter, which the latter quickly noticed and started to visibly shake with a mix of fear and anxieties. “Your lips are red, like you got a little cash tonight from a doll.”

“She was… touching me. Wade… I…”

“Pipe down for one second, baby.” Peter tried to shy away from the hand stroking his cheek. “I know you want what we have to be a secret. I do not want you to take that bearcat down the aisle. I also do not want you nabbed from me. I really do not want you to be unhappy.”

Peter looked up finally, his eyes pouring over the softened features before him. “Wade…”

“I can scram. Just give the go ahead.” Wade tilted his head and gave a sad smile that absolutely broke the teacher’s heart.

“No… I still want to go to Chicago with you.” Peter raised his hands to place them lovingly on the broad chest before him.

Wade turned his head to the side to give a quick survey of the windows behind him. He turned back to face his boyfriend before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the lips he thought about day and night. A soft groan escaped his throat when the younger man released his neediness and desperation into the kiss suddenly. Wade had to force himself to remember the time and place so he could pull away. The pair looked at each other wildly, blinded by lust and need. “ Damn, doll face.”

“Mmmm. I think… I think we should head out. It’s already pretty late.” Peter shifted his eyes to the clock and back to Wade who was smirking.

“You are always right, baby. First... You all packed up?”

Peter pointed to the suitcase at the foot of the stairs beside Wade. The couple laughed, for reasons they were both unsure of but could care less about. They were always in a state of laughter or infatuation, and both adored the combination greatly. Wade picked up the suitcase and headed back to the door.

“Next, we take care of Miss Watson.” Wade opened the door and shuffled Peter out, grabbing the discarded keys off the table and locking up the house. Peter was stumbling to find words as Wade led him next door to Mary Jane’s house. He had knocked on the door and was staring at it while Peter just gawked at him in silence.

 

“Y-Yes?” She said through the cracked door.

“M-Mary Jane… This is Wade Wilson of Wilson's. You know, the suit shop… We became friends at the party." She nodded and he continued, "He’s not… as bad as I said.”

“You said he’s a…” She opened the door and looked around before whispering, “Mobster?!”

“Miss Watson, I am sorry for upsetting you. Peter is a dear friend, as I know you know. He’s the bees knees!”

“He is!” The two burst out into an obnoxious laughter.

“I just wanted to tell you we are going out of town this tonight and for the weekend Mary Jane… I didn’t want you to worry.” Peter quickly interjected. The woman straightened herself slightly before she spoke again, this time she seemed genuinely interested.

“Oh? And what will a duo of old boys like yourself be doing?”

Wade was on top of the lie before Peter could even think. “I never miss an opportunity to see the Great Bambino, ma’am. He’s actually a really good friend. Thought Pete would like to meet him.”

The red head put both well kept hands on her curvy hips in shock and disbelief, “You know Babe Ruth?”  



	3. Chicago Awaits

The Pierce Arrow Series 33 Coupe was as black as the night and as exciting as any new car one would see. Light pouring from its headlights illuminated the road enough before them that the young teacher could tell they were close to their destination. He turned his head to the man driving who was relaxed and humming to himself while puffing on the cigarette in his hand. 

Peter chose to let silence fill the space around them. He was still feeling terribly guilty about his run in with Mary Jane. Wade on the other hand was waiting for him to say anything. He wasn’t about to rehash what he had interrupted. Despite telling Peter it was all okay, he wasn’t at all okay with the man he loves being touched by anyone other than himself. Peter insisted keeping their private life private and a secret. Wade could appreciate the idea; it made their meet ups even more erotic but on the flip side, it made their meet ups depressing. The mobster wanted the teacher all to himself and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. The months they’ve been together have been the happiest of Wade’s life. A happiness that left a bitter after taste once Peter would walk right back into his separate life as a normal teacher who just hadn’t gotten married yet. 

The thought of Peter marrying someone just to keep suspiciouns down was a cut that ran deep and long on Wade’s insides. He took one last long drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the jar of water at his feet.

“Wade?” Peter said softly after having watched the man remain deep in thought.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.” The conviction and sincerity within his soft voice had Wade’s heart pounding.

“I know, doll face.” It was all Wade could say to stop his emotions from taking control of him. He felt the slender fingers crawling up his leg to rest on his inner thigh. His breathing hitched as he rested his hand on top of it briefly. He was happy when Peter kept it there while he continued to drive them the Grand Central train station. 

Upon arriving Peter was all smiles while being led by Wade inside the beautifully designed Grand Central Terminal. Their luggage in hand, and Wade walking mostly beside him, he began to let his eyes wander. The sky was dark outside but the ceiling inside the building was high enough to give the illusion of real day light. Never had Peter felt so enamored with a building like he did in this moment. It wasn’t terribly busy for a Friday evening, but Peter wouldn’t have minded either way. His big doe eyes dropped so he could look at Wade again. 

The man was so tall and muscular, one look and even an innocent babe could tell what he was. His beautiful blonde hair was currently combed back in a tight and controlled manner. He’d let it grow out since being with Peter, as well as trying not to dress so flashy. Not that Peter had said anything, it just appeared the mobster wanted to be view differently, more refined. This struck Peter with a level of sincerity he hadn’t known the man to possess, and he wished he’d noticed these things sooner.

Wade turned his head to look at smaller man next to him and instantly smiled. He wanted to scoop him up in the middle of this train station. He wanted to feel his warmth, his slender frame pressed tightly against his, hear his soft laughter and gentle praises, to smell his natural musk. 

They slowly made their way to the platform where Wade gave Peter the tickets to keep safe. The young teacher looked them over while they waited. He had been curious about the train running so late, he never knew they did. 

“How ever did you get a sleeper car so later?” 

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t worry your pretty head, doll face.” Wade beamed at the other man who only laughed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. 

“I have never taken a sleeper car before.” Big hazel eyes continued to peer around the station and the platform before landing back on the older man who’s lips were twisted into a smug smile. Peter perked an eyebrow at the smile. 

“It’s an experience you will **never** forget.”

* * *

  
The crystal glass with remnants of a dark liquid smuggled on the train crashed to the floor when long slender fingers tried to grasp at anything for leverage. Neither man in the private room seemed to care that the glass was in shards around their bare feet. The other glass on the small table followed shortly, it’s sound pulling Peter out of his haze.

“W-Wade… The glasses-Ah!” Words were lost again as Wade leaned over the teacher’s arched back to press soft kisses up his shoulder. A shudder ran through the body within Wade’s grasp, which encouraged him to kiss and nip further up the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. Just worry about feeling good.” A low moan was all the response he got. Wade pulled the hips closer to him. He angled them just right so he could hit the spot within the other man that made him a loud blubbering mess. Wade knew he hit it when the moan ripped out of Peter was loud enough for the passengers in the neighboring rooms to hear. 

“W-Wade! I’m…I’m…” Peter panted out as the thrusts deepened. His body was on fire with the need to orgasm. His cheeks were a bright pink tinge as another loud moan passed his lips. Biting down on the soft flesh of his lips was all he could do to stifle the moans. Wade’s hand snaked around his hip to his precome drenched cock. The soft lingering touches made the smaller man shake with need and spout off pleas for completion.

“Please! Wade, oh god…Please, Please!” 

Excitement tore through Wade, to feel his boyfriend trembling with need and fighting off an orgasm to enjoy the rough pounds to his prostate just a bit longer. The thrusts grew erratic and Peter knew Wade was about to come. He let go of his fight and reached down to grab his lover’s hand. To both tighten the grasp around his swollen cock and to feel even closer to the man he was keen on. 

He gasped and clenched his eyes as orgasm gripped control of his body. Loud guttural sounds spilled past his lips while Wade became increasingly wild with his thrusts and praises as he chased his own orgasm. Peter leaned his head back and panted as he ground his own hips down on Wade’s almost instantly gaining a strained groan and bruising grip from him.

Both men remained entangled with the other, placing soft kisses on the skin they could.

Savoring. Loving. Cherishing.

“I love you, Peter.” Wade whispered against the messy brown hair.

“I love you, Wade.” Peter smiled back the response.

Sated and sleepy.

Chicago awaits them tomorrow.

 

* * *

  
The blush on his cheeks was nearing permanent at this point, Peter was sure of it. When they had left their private room with their bags in hand the neighbors all eyed them either obviously or subtly. The teacher dared a glance back to his lover and that only made him angry. He was grinning from ear to ear and avoiding the younger man’s gaze. 

“Damnit.” Peter hissed and continued his trek through the cabin’s so they could exit the train at their stop. Never once did he shove or give into their horrible gazes. No, it was ten o’clock on a Saturday and he was not going to get into a brawl on a train. 

He praised whoever controlled his life when he was finally on solid ground outside the train station.

“They heard us, Wade!” He quickly turned to look at the now laughing mobster.

“They always do, my little moll.” Wade took a step to him and began to straighten his lover’s tie. The teacher calmed down and let out a soft sigh.

“We can get in a lot of trouble if we are caught…” 

The tall blonde gave off his winning smile and looked deep into the eyes staring up at him. His hands shift from the tie to the suit coat shoulders. “That’s why we came here to meet Mr. Gerber.”

“I know… I’m just...” Peter averted his eyes and fidgeted with his hands.

“Scared, I know. Standing up for what is right is scary. But you, Mr. Parker…are the bee’s knees of bravery.”

“Flatter, Mr. Wilson, doesn’t work on me.” The teacher let a smirk curl his lips. 

“I believe it already has.” Wade blew a kiss to the man before pulling away, leaving Peter dazed and slowly realizing that he almost kissed his boyfriend in public. 

“Come on Petey! We gotta date!”

 

* * *

 

Henry Gerber was a robust Bavarian fellow, his eyes were piercingly blue and his accent was wonderful to listen to. Much to Peter’s surprise he was actually a very intelligent man who had been wrong by society, his countries, and his family. He was bold, openly gay, and would fight anyone for his goals. Which Peter was being made aware of.

“Mister Wilson has told me about you two and I am very pleased to house you for the remainder of your time here.”

“Well, thank you, Henry! We really don’t have a lot of time though. We have to leave again tonight.”

The man nodded before looking at Peter. “Has Mister Wilson told you anything about me?”

“Some. Just things of the military nature.”

“Ah. The dark years. I like to live in the now or the future. Mister Parker. There is something I would like to ask of you and Mister Wilson to do for us in New York.”

Peter and Wade both leaned forward in their seats across from the man. He smiled at them and peered around his lounge taking in his beautiful artwork. Peter clutched his tea nervously as he waited for Henry to look at them again or speak.

“My friend John Graves and I plan to start a society here in Chicago. One that is for homosexuals like ourselves, where we can safely be ourselves with those we choose. He is a good man who has suffered enough hardships in his life. I want to give him this. As well as myself and all of us.”

Silence fell between the trio. Peter’s hand snaked to the arm rest next to his, seeking out Wade’s hand. He gave it a firm squeeze, telling the man he was nervous and unsure about where this was heading. Visions of a padded room filled his mind. A mouth guard shoved in his mouth and rods placed to his head. Nurses with cups of pills. A gown that was covered in filth, his filth. Barred windows his only access to the outside world. Being separated from Wade, never seeing him again, not remembering him. Losing his job and disappointing himself and students. These thoughts were horrible and in no way the reality he wanted to live in. Wade squeezed his hand back gently, reassuring his lover all would be fine, no matter what this man wanted. 

“I would like for you two, to be our voice in New York.”


	4. While We're Dancing the Night Away

That brown suit again.

Eyes as brown as the liquid in the bottom of the crystal glass just couldn’t pull away from the lithe body barely visible beneath the suit jacket. That ass though? That wasn’t hidden as well.

God bless.

“Wade?”

His eyes flicked up to catch the hazel eyes peering down at him through the rimless glasses lightly pressed to tinged cheeks.

“Apologies my little moll.”

Peter’s voice dropped to a whisper, “lollygagger! I outta take you for a ride.”

The gangster’s eyebrow slowly raised, “Oh, Yeah!”

“Of course not, goof! We are in the middle of something.” Peter motions to the small group of men in the basement of his suit shop.

He takes his sweet time inspecting each man in the room before looking back to his sweet baby. “Get a wiggle on it then.”

Wade couldn’t help the smug smile on his lips as the tinged cheeks darkened on the teacher’s face. Peter’s level of comfort had soared in the past year and Wade ate up every ripening fruit of confidence that bloomed off of him.

Their cause and purpose in the eighteen months since meeting up with Gerber have shifted into a very /real/ one. Sure. Wade still cleaned up the streets with his family and Peter still taught the city’s little bundles of the future. And to top all of that, they were still as smitten as they were two years ago.

Acting as a chapter of the Society for Human Rights in New York the couple spent more time together as both lovers and activist partners. The wanted to make a difference, save gay men from persecution, and validate the notion of their love being real to the outside world. The latter wasn’t actually on their list, but it was definitely a plus.

Two different and equally sweet tunes kissed Wade’s ear as he tilted his head towards the office door he was seated by.

Much like in his /normal/ life, Peter was the teacher and leader here. His voice was strong, firm, and tender all in one fluid rhythm. So was the trumpet in the ballroom beyond the hallway of his office.

A ruse, a fun ruse, Wade thought.

Socialite party with all the booze these folks could drink including the wives of the men sitting in his study chairs. Men, who had to hide their tendencies, hide their lovers, hide their true selves.

The group agreed to meet next week to go over the plans to present to Henry Gerber the following month. He was ready to take steps after finally getting the society filed as a non-profit organization. He trusted Wade to represent them in New York, and Wade was going to work his hardest to live up to that trust.

Once the men filed out, Wade grabbed Peter’s wrist and dragged him into the hallway. He pulled twisted him around and wrapped his arms around him with Peter’s back to his chest. Lips on his ear to whisper, “you are always air tight, baby”

Peter inhaled sharply at the feel of his lover’s hard body pressed against his, “Whoa there big timer. There’s still quite a crowd out there, Mr. Wilson.”

The moment Wade took a step back Peter smiled and followed. He always presented himself as tough guy even though deep down the gangster was a softy. Peter let Wade lead in the small and very private dance they were engaged in.

Even if they couldn’t get away with this out in the ballroom, Wade wanted his baby to feel special. Just like every other couple out there.

Umber hair touched his neck as Peter leaned his head back to look at Wade. Whenever he smiled at Wade, his eyes smiled right alongside his lips, melting Wade inside and out.

His slender neck exposed and his eyes closed. Wade’s eyes followed every rounded and smooth surface of the younger man’s face and neck. He truly was beautiful in an innocent and soft way. This was his greatest love and he knew it. And that made this intimate dance and closeness almost too painful.

Peter chose him to give his love and life too. Something he returned but didn’t feel was enough. 

He deserved so much more.

His lips met the exposed neck in a swift movement. One he knew the man appreciated.

Peter’s hum proved the point.

His hum turned into a soft moan as Wade mouthed along his neck in a series of tongue, teeth, and lips. When a large warm hand moved across his stomach to slowly brush knuckles down his shaft, the only barrier being brown material, he gasped and reached back. Fingers running through tamed blonde hair, making it anything but tamed in the process.

“Wade…” It was somewhere between a question and a sigh.

“You know I love you, baby?” His warm breath fanned the question over Peter’s wet neck.

“Absolutely.” 

That smile again and Wade was a goner. He turned his lover around and pulled him close again. Their eyes met in a heated gaze. Pale cheeks tinged rosy as warm hands touched his neck and lead him into a slow press of their lips.

Shadows cast by the dim hall light above them shift on the ground as Wade pressed his moll into the wall. Peter gripped at the suit jacket of his taller lover and moaned against his lips. “Right here, daddy?”

A chuckle and another heated kiss was all the response he got before Wade picked him up and pressed their hips together. Music hitting their ears softly always seemed to urge Wade on, Peter noticed. He wasn’t complaining. The man knew how to make him feel good.

His pants shifted across his thighs and warm calloused hands ran over the exposed skin until they found their place.

Wade squeezed his ass with both hands as he lightly nipped at Peter’s lips. Thick fingers rubbed at his rim with torturous teasing on the mind of their owner. The teacher could all but whine for more until the digit began to breach his hole in much needed attention.

Both of their bodies tensed at the sudden shout coming from beside them.

“Wade Winston Wilson! You are under arrest for bootleg-”  The officer looked him over; realizing the person he was wrapped up in was... a man. His demeanor changed instantly. Pure disgust.

Peter was in shock, the kind that caused complete shut down. He looked at Wade, frantic for any sign of getting them out of this. His pants were pulled back up for him and he was set down. The warmth of his lover leaving him as Wade moved closer to the officer.

“This goes against our deal.” Wade pressed smoothly, his hands level with his chest to show his ally that he wasn’t going to put up a fight. Not yet.

“A complaint means things need to look taken care of. But obscenity and sodomy, Wilson?” 

The teacher yelped and covered his mouth as his older lover’s face met the brick wall beside him. Their eyes met, Peter’s filled with tears and Wade’s hard. 

“Go! He can’t take both of- ah! fuck, Adams!” Wade struggled against the firm grasp and handcuffs.

“Don’t even think about it, Wilson. You! Don’t move!” Adams glared at Peter who was slowly backing up.

“W-Wade… I’m not leaving you… I can’t!” The teacher’s eyes darted between Wade and the officer, backing right into a broad chest. Arms wrapped around him and slammed his face into the brick wall beside Wade.

“Don’t hurt him! Fucking flatfoots! You’ll be eating bullets if he’s hurt!” 

“Sir. Homosexual types out here. Sounded like they were conspiring.” A rookie tiptoed closer to his captain pinning the large bulk of Wade to the wall.

“Conspiring too, Wilson? You’re gonna fry.” Adams jerked the gangster from the wall, his partner doing the same to the small teacher. Leading them through the swarm of fuzz and nippers party goers.

“Don’t spill, moll. These mugs have nothing, ya follow?”  

“Get a slant, Wilson.You’re taking the fall for this.” 

-

“You’ve cleaned up the community, while that’s no easy feat and is appreciated, Mr. Wilson, you’ve gone beyond our tolerance for trouble boys. Conspiring with the likes of, Gerber.” Stone faced and righteous, like any man of his position. Judge Clarke wasn’t one to be as cruel as the rest of them. Especially with someone like Wade.

“What do you want me to do, your honor?”  His eye remained glued to the man delivering his fate.

“Turn over a shipment, pay the fines, and any more parties with result in real time.”

Wade would sigh with relief, but there was still a problem. “And Parker?”

“What about Parker?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed. 

“What do you want from me to get him the same leniency?”

Clarke removed his glasses and let out a huffed laugh. “You’ll pay for the man for whom caused the chaos that you stand in front of me for?”

“Yes.” Wade tensed, but his features didn’t change.

“His career is ruined, no more children are to be in his presence.”

“What do I have to do to fix that too?”

“Are you really a sap? Willing to sing for some lowly teacher?” Clarke’s hand waved across the room, unable to wrap his mind around the stupidity coming from such a fine businessman.

“A confession? Is that what it will take? I’ll give up everything to get him outta here. He’s not this kind of guy.”

The judge sits back and stares at the mobster hard. “Accept the charge of bootlegging, have it widely known and be shunned?”

A smirk creeped on the gangster’s face as his fingers laced together in front of him.

-

“I didn’t even talk to the judge, baby.” Giant hazel eyes fixed on the smiling face of his lover, tone trailing into disbelief.

He’d spent a few days in the slammer and was released like it was nothing. Like he’d been the victim of some mishap. He knew better, he knew he should have had his career stripped from him. He’d probably have to go into hiding or marry MJ to be respected again. But none of that happened, they let him walk out with his dignity and no paperwork, right into the waiting car of a known gangster.

“Woulda been tooting the wrong ringer anyhow.”

“What did you do??”

Wade looks towards Peter and shakes his head.”What it took, moll. What it took.”

“You’re being an old bird, Mr. Wilson. Spill.”

He watched the reassuring features of the older man remain glued to his face, even as he fell into silence while ignoring the question. That silence spread across the rest of the drive to Peter’s cozy home, and it nearly killed the teacher to sit in such obvious discomfort.

The car stopped and Wade rested back in his seat, clinging to the silence long enough to gain the courage needed to answer his baby.

“I gave it all up.”

Peter perked up, unsure if he’d heard the man right. “All? Wade, why?”

The mobster shook his head, “You wouldn’t have been able to do what you love. I couldn’t let that happen.”

He blinked quickly as a slow burn rushed up the back of his eyes and sinuses. It didn’t take much longer for his throat to feel too tight, and his blinks to be fighting tears. “Is nobody home in that pretty head of yours? Wade!”

Wade looked at him finally, quickly shifting in his seat to swipe away the tears, “Oh, my precious moll. Please… It was a good thing. A swell thing! I’d do anything for you.”

“How do you always manage to be a big timer? Even when you are facing the pen and heat?” The teacher’s smaller hands pressed to the stubbly cheeks of his lover as he took heavy ragged breaths.

“Practice.” Wade smiled brightly and smoothed away more of the tears slipping from Peter’s watery hazel eyes. 

Peter smiled and huffed out a laugh. “Come up, baby.”

The two separated hesitantly and stepped out on the heated sidewalk in front of the teacher’s home. Peter never missed home as much as he had in the shared cell downtown. Home never felt like home, but as he looked over at his beautiful blonde boyfriend, it did.

He would do anything to keep that feeling of home alive

-

“My, my, daddy. All dolled up just for me?” Peter’s eyebrow cocked as he looked his lover over.

“We gotta look our best, moll.” He smiled as he held his hand out to the thinned man watching him.

“You’re goofy, Mr. Wilson.” He still took Wade’s hand and let the man pull him close in their sparse living room. He loved Wade for his goofiness. It made this so called  _ Great Depression _ more bearable.

“Goofy for you.” Wade leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s cheek as he held the man to him. Every last inch of Peter Parker was burned in his mind, and had been for the last eight years. When he’d first met the twenty-three year old, Peter was pure and determined to not cave to any of the things he wanted. Now, at thirty-one and forty-three, their lives were hardly spent apart.

He comforted the man every evening they’d walk in the door, exhausted from the walk and the state of the children. His class dwindled more and more as children dropped out to get some form of a job or simply couldn’t come in. He was barely being paid enough to continue working, not that he would have quit. That was one of the many things Wade loved about Peter. He didn’t quit if he felt something served a purpose.

Wade did everything he could to make himself Peter’s equal. Including doing true jobs and work, doing right in the eyes of his moll. Times are tough, and to survive he’d do whatever it took. For Peter.

The radio standing by the window rang out the scratchy broadcast of music as Wade moved them slowly to it. Peter couldn’t help but smile wider as he nestled into the broad chest of his sheik.

“It’s nice when you’re not ranting.” He muttered jokingly. 

Wade laughed against Peter’s neck. “You wanna hear about Hoover during a necking? You’re a strange fella, Mr. Parker.”

Peter pulled back to retort, but was silenced by soft lips pressing to his. He certainly didn’t mind. Strong hands running over his back, long legs guiding him backwards until his back met the old flowered wallpaper he left up to remember his dear old Aunt. He muttered a internal apology to her memory, this wallpaper has seen a lot.

He gasped out and ran his hands up through blonde hair. “Wade… We have a bedroom.”

“Too far.” Wade smirked as he slipped his hand down the front of Peter’s pants, fingers curling around his semi-hard cock.

“Say it, baby.” Peter flushed and pressed his hips forward.

“We’ll get through this, my moll, ‘cause I love ya.” Wade pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Peter’s nose.

“And ‘cause I love you.” Peter leaned forward to capture Wade’s lips in another heated kiss, both believing that  _ ‘yes, we will survive this. We can survive anything. Together.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I know it kinda leaves off with a bit of a 'well what happens next'. If I ever get around to it, I'll write a 30s one not entirely related to this one. The "plan" is an every decade spideypool. Don't hold me to it. XD
> 
> You are all awesome! Much love!


End file.
